Chapter 8
A Talk about Politics is the 8th chapter of My-Otome series. The Archduke of Artai Dukedom, Nagi Dài Artai arrives on Garderobe. He then displays an evil personality towards his Otome, Nina. Will Mashiro do something to put an end of Nina's humiliation? Summary It is revealed by Sergey that the Archduke is actually Mashiro's fianceé. He adds that Archduke Nagi will reign as the King of the great northern Military Nation on Artai, and is born on the Royal Family to become a ruler. Provoking the Archduke's temper is not a good idea, as a nation were completely wiped out on a map when one or two individuals hurt his feelings. Sergay then adds that he hopes to find a new partner for Nagi before Mashiro's secret would be revealed, and if it happens, he would be a blood sacrifice. Finally, he reminds Mashiro that if they were to go on a war with Artai, everyone will suffer. Nagi then states that it's a pleasure to meet the Princess, and proceeds on kissing his hand. Nina suddenly kneels on the ground and which Nagi notices, making Mashiro confused. Arika then whispers on the Princess' ear that Nina is training to be the Archduke's Otome. Displeased, Nagi then puts his shoes on Nina's lap, and says that his shoes got dirty while travelling, on which Nina apologizes and proceeds on cleaning his shoes. Mashiro then takes his pity on Nina. The Headmistress then greets the Archduke, but replies that Graderobe is less on what he expected it to be. He then notices Sergey and tells him that it has been a long time. Sergey tells Nagi that he has to call him Colonel, since he were appointed as the Prime Minister. Nagi replies that even though Sergey's a commoner, he did well for rising on such rank. Schwarz has been creeping onto the surrounding regions, and Nagi expects that Sergay will protect him. He ends his statement by still calling Sergey a "Major". At the party, Nagi comments on how boring the party is, and tells Mashiro that he's fairly serious, spending his day at the school for "servants". He then adds that the school will be soon his, and asks Mashiro to tolerate everything for now. Natsuki then says that they have to haste on preparation on the time when Nagi will acquire Wind, and Shizuru adds that however, the Prime Minister is looking over the country's affairs. Nagi then asks if everyone is enjoying themselves, on which Sergay replies that he does to his heart's content. Elsewhere, a group of mysterious figures observing outside the Garderobe. Haruka Armitage appears somewhere, saying that protecting VIPs is also an important task, and tells her subordinates to do their best. Her companion invites her to eat the Obento that she made; while Haruka responds that this is not how a police should do it's job, while eating Ramen. Back at the party, Mashiro gets exhausted. Arika then comes to him and asks if he should marry Nagi, which Mashiro affirms, and she then states that it's not right by doing so. Mashiro just responds by saying that the adult world is full of difficulties. Nagi raises his glass and as Arika is about to grab his glass, Mashiro reminds her to be careful, she accidentally hits an Artai Ambassador, and an apology is not enough to correct what she have done. A group of men then sheathes their blades and pointed it on Arika. Nina intervenes and asks for Arika's forgiveness, and as Coral #1, she will take the full responsibility of her action, and asks to do the whatever action they intend to do with Arika to her. Nagi accepts Nina's request and pardons Arika, saying that she will substitute for her. He then gets his whip, and starts on hitting Nina. He tells Nina that he picked her up when she was nothing, and calls her "good for nothing", on which Nina asks again for forgiveness. Natsuki is seen holding back and Arika breaks down on tears, asking Nagi to stop. He then notices Nina's fingers, and proceeds on hitting her more, saying that she knows no shame for presenting such fingers on him. As he his about to hit her again, Mashiro grabs the whip and punches Nagi on the face and sends him flying. He tells Nagi to stop making fun of her, and says that Nina has been doing her best for him and he doesn't know anything. He then demands to apologize to Nina, shocking everyone on the action that he did. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Swords Abilities Used *None GEMs Used *None Robes Used *None Items Used *Whip Miryoku Used *None Category:Chapters